Hughes
|image= |name=Hughes |kanji=ヒューズ |romanji=''Hyūzu'' |race= Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Dark blue with streaks of white |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Arrow-shaped Eyebrows |affiliation=Edolas Royal Army |previous affiliation= |occupation=Royal Army Captain of the 3rd Magic War Division |previous occupation= |team=Royal Army Captain |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Royal Capital of Edoras |marital status=Single |relatives= |education= |magic=Magic Wand "Command Tact" |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 171 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }}'' Hughes is the 'Magic Militia Third Division Commander' in the Royal Army of Edoras. He seems to find many things astounding, repeating the word 'amazing' several times in the space of a few pages. He has strange arrow-like eyebrows, and has shiny dark blue hair which makes it seem white depending on where the light source is coming from; other than this he looks relatively normal. Synopsis Edoras Arc Hughes is first seen with the rest of the Royal Captains, and telling Erza how amazing the converted Earthland Lacrima is. He is then seen taunting the imprisoned Natsu and Wendy, telling them that the exceed (Happy and Charle) have been returned to their homeland, and that Lucy is probably set to be executed. After that, he attends a meeting with Faust, Coco, Byro, Sugarboy, and Patherlily, leaving when dismissed. He is seen staring at Lucy, Charle and Happy after they have escaped, along with the rest of the Royal Captains from the ground. Hughes later reappears with Sugarboy at an amusement park inside the castle. He attacks Natsu, Gray and Lucy with what appears to be a rocking viking ship. He then comments on how the magic from Edoras is going to disappear really soon, and how he won't let anyone get in his way of obtaining more magic. He manages to get Natsu on one of the roller coasters which disables Natsu for a bit. Later Lucy is thrown up too and the two land in the parks water. Hughes then reveals he controls everything in the park including the water and attacks Natsu and Lucy with it. The water washes Natsu and Lucy to the Monster Academy, and Hughes finds them there. Lucy uses a 'sexy strategy' against Hughes in an attempt to bring his guard down, but it fails and he sends his monsters after her. He then uses his monsters, such as the mummy and the Frankenstein's monster, to battle against Natsu. However, the monsters are scared off by Natsu, who somehow summons a dragon. Hughes shows shock at Natsu's move. Later, Hughes was punched against a wall by Natsu, crashing into Byro (whose head was against it on the other side) in the process. Both he and Byro have been defeated. Abilities His weapon is called "Command Tact" which is a magical wand with a circle shaped base and lacryma in it. It can manipulate any part of the Edoras Capital's amusement park, such as the rollercoasters and the water. It can also control all of the monsters at the Monster Academy, a school where the daily lives of various monsters can be observed. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Edoras Category:Villains